


Say My Name

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance is too much for him. It doesn’t take long for Phil to pick up his phone and let Colton know just how passionately he’s missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt response for Phixon phone sex.

The tapping started relatively early in the day, though he tried damn hard to restrain the urge. He started behind the guitar, of course, absently plucking chords, but it didn't take long before he started just drumming fingers against the wood. He made his way to the kitchen, poured a glass of sweet tea, but only took one drink before he found himself tapping out that same rhythm against the counter, the glass sweating between his fingers. Even when he went and stared out the window down into the streets, he was drumming, always drumming, on his thigh.  
  
This was ridiculous. And Phil didn't do ridiculous things without a reason.  
  
He dragged his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. There was no doing. His mind was racing and his skin was buzzing. There was no way in hell he was getting anything done until he took care of it.  
  
Phil threw himself on his couch and rolled over, staring at the ceiling for a few long seconds, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Phil shoved his arm behind his neck, though he had a feeling it wasn't gonna stay there for long. "Where are you?"  
  
Halfway across the country Colton Dixon was furrowing his eyebrows as he considered an energy drink. "I'm...at the grocery store?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
Colton rolled his eyes. "Turns out it's, y'know, _cheaper_ to eat ramen or something in your suite than order room service or go out to eat. Who knew?"  
  
"Ain't they supposed to be comping your food or something for coming down there?"  
  
"Yeah, well." He put the drink back on the shelf and grabbed a soda instead, ambling his way down the aisle. "It's a small conference. They only have so much of a budget, and I'm trying to let them use any of the leftover money for something more important than filling me up with steak or something. I mean, I'm only speaking for two days. Why should they have to feed me for five?"  
  
"You could just use my card or something, you know."  
  
"I already did on that rock lobster and New York strip meal," he said dryly. "Congratulations. Now you get to take out a second mortgage just to pay for it."  
  
"Mm." Silence. Phil was quite taken to those. Colton had learned his habits relatively well after three years, even if only one and a half of those had been spent romantically involved so far. He waited patiently as he tossed three Cup O' Noodles into his basket and went in search of a pint of ice cream. "...well. I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What's that? Want me to pick you up something in Nashville? A nice new souvenier?" He grinned. "A cowboy hat?"  
  
"Only if you wanna be my stallion."  
  
Colton snorted, though he was more than thankful to stick his head in the freezer to hide his suddenly flushing cheeks. "Smooth, man. Smooth."  
  
Phil chuckled, that low sort of growly laugh that symphonies should be made of. "I need you...to get through that checkout line as fast as you can. And get back to that hotel room of yours. 'Cuz I got a few things I wanna do to you."  
  
Colton's hand hesitated on the ice cream. He decided against it. Turned and made his way to the self-checkout as fast as he could. "Phil, I...you can't..." He laughed nervously, glancing around at everyone that he passed. "I-I'm at a Christian conference, doesn't that make it a little-"  
  
"I'm sure God's gonna understand." He heard the nefarious grin on Phil's lips, stretched wide. "Don't worry. I'll help you commune with Him. Get you calling out His name all you want."  
  
"Shut up," he said softly. He was rushing through the checkout process as fast as he could with one hand. "I haven't even left the store yet. I-"  
  
"Then you better move fast, huh? Get those legs moving."  
  
Colton let out out a quiet, almost inaudible breath as he shoved his things into a bag, swiped his card, and got out of the store as fast as he could. Phil was an exhibitionist. He couldn't count the number of times he'd rubbed Colton through his pants under a booth at a restaurant. He found a way to press himself against Colton's rear end at Phil's parents' house as he reached above him in the kitchen for the nutmeg, right behind his mom's back. And that one time he'd made Colton drive home from the bar, when he'd pulled himself out of his pants and challenged Colton to keep his eyes on the road while he'd slowly pumped his hand and whispered all the things he wanted to do to him right then, that had ended with them pulled over on the side of the road and tangled up in the backseat. A man like that was being _merciful_ if he gave you the chance to get out of sight before he started breathing dirty things into your ear.  
  
"How far you got to go?" Phil asked softly.  
  
"A block." The only way he could move faster would be if he was jogging. He weighed how embarrassed he would be versus the reward of faster gratification.  
  
"Mmm." The man groaned in his ear. "I can't wait."  
  
"Where are you?" Colton asked, his voice a little breathier than he intended it to be.  
  
Phil grinned slowly as he rested his free hand on the broad plane of his chest. "Living room. Lying on the couch." He flicked out his tongue, just enough to moisten his lips, before sighing. "And you're here with me."  
  
He heard the faint sound of an elevator bell, followed by a whispered "Dagnabbit."  
  
Phil chuckled. "Language, Colton."  
  
"Shut _up_." He sounded even breathier now. Phil had a feeling that he was racing up the staircase instead of waiting for the elevator, surrounded by the kids he'd already given a message to on Monday with his lover on the other side of his phone.  
  
Phil figured he'd been patient enough. "You've been gone too long, Colt."  
  
"I've only been gone three days!"  
  
"An hour's too long when it comes to you." He closed his eyes. "But you're here now, ain't you?"  
  
"I _wish_."  
  
"You're here. Sitting at the other end. My legs in your lap. Wondering just what the hell I'm gonna do to you this time. Y'know, you used to look scared, maybe a month or two back, but now..." The grin widened. "...now you look like every second you spend waiting's the worst torture you ever felt."  
  
The slamming of a door came from the other end of the line. "What...what _are_ you gonna do?"  
  
"Ah, but patience is a virtue, right?" Phil drawled, stretching out each of the words until he was almost purring the whole sentence. "I think I gotta help you practice it."  
  
The first little impatient moan of many to come. It was the sweetest sound Phil ever did hear. He licked his lips again, let his hand start trailing down his chest, and listened to Colton murmur "I-if you say so."  
  
"I do. I really do. I'm sitting up, Colt. Crawling across the couch to you. You see me?"  
  
"I do," he breathed.  
  
"I'm gettin' right up on top of you, right there in your lap, straddling those bony little hips of yours. You've been away so long I can't even remember what your neck tastes like, boy."  
  
Colton could see everything so vibrantly in his head. Phil's drooping eyelids, his sexy smirk, the jeans that hugged his thighs as he straddled him. Colton tilted his head back into the mattress as he touched his hand to his crotch, pressed down just a little, just as Phil pressed flush against him, made the most blessed pressure between their hips. He groaned long and soft, felt those full lips press against his jugular. "You'd better taste it, then, huh?"  
  
"Mmm. You know I am. I love how you smell right there. I swear you smell just like rain. I just wanna lap it all up."  
  
"Please do..."  
  
"I just wanna nip you, taste you, suck on that neck of yours 'til it's good and tender."  
  
Colton gasped, gritted his teeth for just a moment. "Leave a mark for the neighbors to see..."  
  
"I'll mark every part of you if you want me to," Phil growled in his ear. "I'll spend hours covering you with me."  
  
He pressed a little harder on the growing bulge in his pants with a whimper.  
  
"Damn, Colt, I just wanna eat up every inch of you with my hands. Wanna dig my fingers into your skin. I wanna burn you alive."  
  
"You are, _God_ , you are."  
  
"But I ain't gonna be satisfied with that right now. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"No..." Phil chuckled. "No, I'm gonna want that cock of yours afore long."  
  
He cried out, a sharp little tinny sound, and squeezed his eyes so tightly shut that they hurt. "Take it, please!" He shot out a quick exhale and tried to keep himself from panting. "God, Phil, I'm so freaking hard for you right now-"  
  
"I know you are, boy. I can feel it. Right up against my dick. You feel it too?"  
  
He curved his hand to cup his whole crotch, gave it a squeeze. "Uh-huh..."  
  
"That's right, you do, 'cuz I'm harder than I've ever been right now just thinking about you. I can't stand it. I gotta touch you."  
  
His hand flew into action, went to unbuckling his belt as fast as it could. "Please, Phil-"  
  
"I'm gonna rip that belt right off of you. I don't care if I break it, not right now. Hell, I'm never letting you wear a belt again as long as I live. These damn things keep getting in the way of me pleasing you."  
  
His fingers were fumbling so darn much, but God, he had to get this dang thing off before he went insane. "Yes, yes, whatever you want-"  
  
"I'm throwing it on the floor-"  
  
Colton chucked the thing across the room.  
  
"-and working that zipper down-"  
  
His heart pounded even faster as his fingers finally got with the program.  
  
"-and grabbing that cock of yours."  
  
Fuck belts. Phil didn't have the patience to get his undone. He just shoved his hand down the waistbands of his jeans and boxers both, groaned when he wrapped his hand around his dick, and felt an explosion right in the base of his abdomen when Colton moaned sharply through the phone. " _Yes_ ," his lover breathed.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good in my hand, Colt. So hot. So _hard_. Nnf...how much precum am I smearing around?"  
  
"Plenty," he whimpered.  
  
"I knew you were ready for me," he breathed with a quiet chuckle. "You're always so damn ready for me. Some days I just wanna tie you to the bed and suck you off for hours just 'cuz I know how sweet it's gonna be to hear you cry out my name until you're hoarse."  
  
There it was, right there, another cry that sent electricity bristling through Phil's veins. "God, _Phil!_ "  
  
"That's right, boy, you just call that name all you want, 'cuz I'm nowhere near done with you. I'm movin' slow. So fucking slow. I wanna tease you 'til you can't stand it no more." Flashes shot through his mind's eye: Colton biting his bottom lip, his nails digging into Phil's back, that beautiful cock of his throbbing in Phil's hand. "You better slow your hand down, Colt. I'm gonna know if you don't."  
  
His breathing was labored, sounded almost painful, before he hissed out a quiet "God, I hate you."  
  
Phil grinned. "That's not gonna make me move any faster. No, if anything, it's gonna make me pump my hand so much slower..."  
  
“You're so freaking evil sometimes.”  
  
“Is that so?” Something was building up just under his skin, that delicious and heady feeling of power that he loved so much. How sweet it was when Colton gave himself up to him every time. “Well then, maybe I just need to stop...”  
  
“ _No_ , don't you dare, I'm _begging_ you.”  
  
“ _Begging_ me? Well, that's different. You know how I like that.”  
  
A little moment of silence, broken only by the barely audible groans coming every few seconds through the phone. “...please, Phil.”  
  
He bit the tip of his tongue, let his grin spread until his cheeks ached. “Please... _what?_ ”  
  
“I...faster, _please_.”  
  
Phil grunted as he squeezed his hand tightly around his dick, dragged his hand all the way to the base of himself. “Awright, boy. As you wish.”  
  
“Fff...” The sound morphed into a strangled gasp, but Phil took the beginning of that word that he'd been about to say, chalked it up as a victory as he always did, started the countdown for how long it'd be before he got the kid to free up his tongue. “...yes...”  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Mm-hmm...”  
  
“I want those pants of yours off, Dixon,” he murmured. “I wanna press my dick clean up against you.”  
  
Colton almost thrashed the sheets off the bed with how quickly he kicked off his jeans and boxers, his hand never pausing for a second. “Take them off yourself,” he hissed through his groan. “Use that pretty mouth of yours and drag them down.”  
  
“Oh, Colt, but you know if I do that, I'm gonna get distracted along the way,” his lover purred. A storm churned up inside of Colton, a windy and tumultuous storm brimming with fervor that felt like it could rip him apart if he didn't contain it. But no, Phil, he was the opposite of containment. He dragged Colton right there, right in the middle of it all, and made him face it, dragging tongues of flame down his body the whole way. “I'm gonna take one look at that cock and I'm just gonna have to taste it.”  
  
He arched his back as his skin exploded into tingles, a rush of euphoria that was slow to fade. “I want that so bad-”  
  
“But patience is a virtue...remember?”  
  
Shockwaves whipped through him. For a moment, just a moment, he jerked his hand to a stop, forced his aching muscles to relax, because he knew Phil wasn't ready to let him reach that peak that he was already so dang close to. “Mmph...” He ducked his chin to his chest and savagely bit his bottom lip, tried to focus on the sharpness of the pain instead of the singing of his body.  
  
"I wanna grind up against you. Wanna work my hips into yours, just bucking our cocks. I can't tell you how...how fucking good this feels, Colt."  
  
He literally had to force his hand away, had to open his fingers like they were stuck in rigor mortis and shove them into his hair, because just listening to Phil's words, his groans, his breathy ecstasy, was enough to have every inch of him throbbing. He dragged at the fine strands of hair, imagined the little twinges of pain coming from Phil's thick fingers instead, and gasped sharply, had to suddenly bite into his first knuckle just to keep his cries contained.  
  
"You...you stopped, didn't you?" Phil murmured with amusement.  
  
How did he always freaking know?! "I had to, Phil, I'm sorry, I'm already so close..."  
  
"Mm...and you said you ain't been away that long." He chuckled. "Funny."  
  
It was so freaking true, though; just an hour away was too long. He wanted to be tied to the man's hip. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning. It was only that love, that passion, that made this keening pleasure all the better, made it more and more intense with each passing day. His hips bucked without warning, and he gave a little mournful moan when there was nothing for them to hit but air. "Never again," he gasped. "I don't care if the next conference is in freaking Cambodia, you're coming with me, dang it."  
  
"And we can do this all night every night. I like that idea, Colt. I think you earned yourself a reward."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah." A shaky inhale that had Colton's heart pounding. "Get your hand ready. I'm going down on you."  
  
Phil never got tired of listening to that first moment that Colton really let it go, that he flung a cry straight at the ceiling and let it echo around the room, uncaring of who heard it. It was the second that he handed over all control to Phil, that he trusted him with everything, from his heart to his body. And there it went, right there, ringing through the phone. Phil wiggled his pants down low around his hips and pulled his dick clean out where he could pump his hand faster, harder, because just that limited movement wasn't enough anymore, not when he salivated like fucking Pavlov's dog at just the thought of getting Colton's cock in his mouth.  
  
"I don't have the patience to tease you anymore," Phil murmured, the vibrations rumbling in his oversensitized chest as everything started building up: those mental images that were more vibrant, his ears that were catching more of Colton's sounds than they had before, all of it. "I can't stand it. I gotta taste that cum of yours."  
  
"Holy...!"  
  
"I'm gonna get your cock all slick and wet in my mouth so I can suck it as hard and fast as I can. Gonna wrap my tongue clean around it just to squeeze a little harder."  
  
"Nnf...oh God, Phil-"  
  
"I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll suck on your balls until you scream."  
  
"Oh yes, _yes_ -"  
  
"And I'll take every inch of it in my mouth even if I gotta swallow it down my throat-"  
  
" _Fuck!_ "  
  
 _Yes!_ Phil threw his head back, let the word and the cries echo around in his brain, reveled in the colors that were tinging the edge of his vision as his abdomen began to churn. "That's _it_ , Colt, you gonna give me what I'm beggin' for?"  
  
"I-I'm gonna come..."  
  
"Yeah, that's it, shoot that load down my throat, Colt, lemme taste it, lemme swallow every drop of it down-"  
  
"I'm fucking _coming_ , Phil!"  
  
" _Shit!_ " Lightning thrashed through his cells, ripped them apart and burned him alive, and all he could do was hold on for dear life as he clung to his lover's cries because he thought if he didn't he might get flung into the cosmos where he'd never come down from this high, this fucking tidal wave of sheer ecstasy, ever again.  
  
He floated there in that place between space and time for countless seconds ticking away in the afterglow, the haze slowly receding from his mind, before he realized that Colton hadn't said a word, had barely even made a noise besides a shuddering breath or two. "You there, Colt? You okay?"  
  
Another shaky inhale that made Phil wrinkle his brow. "...it's so pointless without you," Colton whispered.  
  
Phil took careful inventory of his lover's voice. He sounded raw, ripped open at the seams, but he wasn't crying. He counted that as a positive. Colton was a crier, after all, and it had taken Phil months before he realized the tears weren't an attack on him nor a sign of weakness. They were just a part of Colton's passionate, empathetic soul. "What do you mean, man?" he asked softly.  
  
"I...what's the point in coming if you're not here to hold me when it's over?" Colton laughed quietly. "God, I'm such a girl."  
  
"You're not a girl," Phil said quickly. "You're the man I love. And I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
"Mm..." Okay, so _now_ he might cry.  
  
Phil closed his eyes and sighed into the phone, feeling his body's cells cry out to touch Colton's. "You're not the only one. I wanna be there so bad. It don't make no sense if I'm not wrapped around you when it's all over."  
  
"That's how I know I love you," Colton murmured. "The fact that I could give two craps about the fact that I just...that I just felt all that. I mean, _Jesus,_ that was _incredible_. But if I had to choose between feeling that and being able to spoon up with you...I'd pick the spooning any time."  
  
"Yeah," Phil whispered. "I can't wait 'til Saturday. Promise me it'll be soon."  
  
"It'll be soon." Colton chuckled again. "I'll personally reach into the calendar and rearrange the days so it comes as soon as possible."  
  
"Damn, boy, you're more talented than I thought," Phil said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I _am_ perfect."  
  
They laughed together, and then they floated there in that full silence again, together but apart. "...I bet you gotta go get ready for something, huh?"  
  
"Worship," Colton murmured. "I have twenty minutes to get myself cleaned up and get downstairs. And thanks to you I'm all sweaty and gross and need a shower."  
  
The grin morphed into a smirk. "Not sorry."  
  
"I know you're not, you jerkface." He was back to being pristine, perfectly contained, his tongue in check, and Phil gave a little unhappy sigh. Oh well. Until next time. "...promise when my flight gets in we'll just go straight home and cuddle."  
  
"Oh, we'll cuddle, all right. After a little catching up for lost time."  
  
"Mm...I think I might be okay with that."  
  
He closed his eyes and smirked wider. He was already making plans. "That's what I like to hear."


End file.
